Tsuyu Asui
Tsuyu Asui is a student at U.A. training to become a pro hero. Statistics *'Name': Tsuyu Asui, Rainy Season Hero: "Froppy" *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': February 12 *'Classification': Human, Mutant-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 150 cm (4'11") *'Weight': 39 kg (86 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Pale *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Dark Green *'Relatives': Ganma Asui (Father), Beru Asui (Mother), Samidare Asui (Younger Brother), Satsuki Asui (Younger Sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Frog *'Standard Equipment': Hero Costume *'Weaknesses': Retrieving items from her stomach leaves her visibly nauseated. She becomes sleepy when she's in cold weather for too long. Works less effectively in hotter climates. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Tongue Lash, Frog Kick, Frog Stinger, Frog Bazooka *'Voice Actor': Aoi Yūki Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Building level+ *'Speed': Athlete with Supersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 5 *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': Small Building level+ *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. 20 Meters with her tongue *'Intelligence': High Average (As a member of Class 1-A, Tsuyu is rather experienced with her Quirk, easily leaping dozens of meters into the air while carrying two classmates and landing without any issues and tanking of to the League of Villains' henchmen before being surrounded. She is also noted to be one of the more perceptive and observant members of her class and easily caught onto Midoriya's train of thought (which most consider crazy or incoherent mumbling) as well as the fact that his Quirk bears similarities to All Might's. She is also able to remain remarkably calm while under pressure to the point that many of the others find her unnerving.) Appearance Tsuyu is a short, yet fairly well-endowed young girl with a frog-like appearance. She has long, dark green hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Like a frog, she has a wide mouth and a very long tongue. She also has abnormally large hands. Her Hero Costume is a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears gloves and boots with a frog-like design. Despite the fact that the boots are shaped like frog feet, she does have ten toes. Personality Tsuyu is a straightforward and laid-back individual who always says what's on her mind and what she thinks about others. She prefers to be called "Tsu", but has stated she only wants people she views as friends to refer to her as such. She commonly refers to everyone with the honorific "-chan". She has proven to be very observant, as she was the first to note the similarities between Izuku and All Might's Quirks. Tsuyu is noticeably calm and collected, being able to stay levelheaded in stressful situations. Smart and studious, Tsuyu is known for having great judgement, and is rarely moved by emotion. She might disapprove rash decisions from her classmates, but she doesn't always act against said rashness. Recovery Girl describes her as the "perfect pillar of emotional support". Her usual expression consists of a vacant stare, which makes reading her thoughts and emotions difficult for those around her. Tsuyu has a habit of tipping her finger against her mouth while speaking or pondering. She also says "ribbit" as a replacement for many of her single word replies. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Frog-Form: Tsuyu's Quirk, which grants her the physical characteristics of a frog along with the proportionate strength and body structure to utilize such skills. As a result, she is able to jump farther and swim faster than even the finest human athletes and can also stick to walls. She also has a number of other abilities: *'Tongue': She can extend her tongue up to 20 meters and attach objects and tie them up with it. She often uses this to rescue her allies and bind enemies. *'Stomach Storage': Tsuyu is able to store large objects in her stomach, but she must willingly vomit to retrieve them, leaving her nauseated. *'Toxic Emission': She can release a toxic substance from her stomach. She notes that while it operates on the same principle as a poison-dart frog, it is much weaker and will thus only cause stinging on contact. In addition, she has to make contact with a target to use it and is further limited by the fact that it is released from her stomach rather than her hands. Thus it is not an ability particularly suited for combat, but it can be useful as a surprise. *'Special Moves': **'Tongue Lash': **'Frog Kick': **'Camouflage': Tsuyu uses her frog-like body to match the temperature and color of her surroundings in order to mask her presence. **'Frog Stinger': **'Frog Bazooka': Camouflage Costume: Tsuyu's hero costume changes colors along with her, blending in with her surroundings when she uses her Camouflage ability. Relationships *Habuko Mongoose *Izuku Midoriya *Minoru Mineta *Ochaco Uraraka *Mina Ashido *Fumikage Tokoyami *Selkie *Sirius (MHA) *Himiko Toga Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Hero Category:Asui Family Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:My Hero Academia Characters